


Hatake Scrolls: Scroll 1: In Another Time

by jennymstead



Series: Hatake Scrolls [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Battle, Fights, Gen, Jutsu, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennymstead/pseuds/jennymstead
Summary: In an alternate timeline from the original storyline of Naruto and the Hitteki Scrolls, Toshi must make a dire decision on how exactly to protect the world from her Ishi no Ryu jutsu.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hatake Scrolls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998403
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kakashi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> Hatake Scrolls (c) 2020 Jenny M. Stead

Introduction:

Hello New Fans and Old Fans of the Hitteki Scrolls.

(Please do not read this unless you've read the original Hitteki Scrolls that are featured within my account as this introduction could contain spoilers.)

To keep things short, after 10+ years of keeping my girl Toshi on the shelf, I decided to dust her off and see what other surprises that she had in store. I always told myself that I would never bring her back unless she really had a good story to tell. Surprisingly enough after I read through the scrolls, a few ideas began to creep in and tug at my fingers to grab the old laptop again and began typing up a new story.

As most will know (and you may read within the Hitteki Scrolls Series on my Ao3 page) the original storyline of the Hitteki Scrolls ended with Toshi giving her life to save the world from her Stone Dragon Technique from the Azamaki Clan. The series ended on a bittersweet note and a finish, that to be honest, I always wanted to explore more. No, it wasn't a cheap way of ending the scrolls or an easy way out of writing anything further. It was the original intent that I had for Toshi. I always wanted to her story to end on a few notes... I wanted it to end without her and Kakashi stepping forward in what was a hopeful happy ending. It's what many of the fans wanted initially and to be honest I always wanted to play around with the idea that he and Toshi could move in that direction. After reading through the scrolls and realizing that it could be a possibility, I decided to write down a few ideas and explore it further.

It wasn't easy at first. Please keep in mind a few things when stepping into this new series.... I wrote the original Hitteki Scrolls back in 2007 to late 2009. Back then the Naruto series had just reached the climax of the Pain Arc in the Manga (not even the anime). I honestly had no clue at the time what Kishimoto had planned for Kakashi and honestly thought he was going to kill him off. When it was realized that he didn't kill off my favorite character, I realized that the Pain arc would be a good opportunity to include not only one last sacrifice on Kakashi's part, but one last sacrifice on Toshi's part to end the Hitteki Scrolls (which you will read about soon). As I've explained before, Toshi was always going to die, but I needed a believable window to allow that to happen. She was always meant to be a background character and I wanted it to feel natural to the storyline. Over the last 10+ years I've come to realize that so much has happened within the Naruto-verse and Boruto-verse that there would be no possible way to include Toshi in the definite storyline that has already been written if I were to erase the final scroll and move on as though her death never happened....

So this lead me to my next idea to bring her back Into the fray...

What I came up with was an alternate universe in which Toshi's presence would affect the outcome rather than just have her hidden in the background. What if Toshi's presence in konoha changed Kakashi's future to a future that was never meant to be written in the first place? Maybe this could be that flip of the coin... that alternate dimensional butterfly affect that makes you wonder... what would have happened if Toshi never set fire to the Ishi no Ryu scroll.... What if she actually survived the attack from Pain on Konoha...?

This would allow me to manipulate the events placed in front of me from the canon storyline without having to change around already established details from Toshi's past. This would be the complete opposite approach from what worked with years ago on the original Hitteki Scrolls. The fun aspect of all of this would be to see exactly how I can shoehorn Toshi into these minor events while keeping her in the background she always was in with little to no consequence of her being there.

So, to the new fans and the old fans I invite to you enjoy the next grand adventure of Toshi Hitteki... The Hatake Scrolls.

-Jenny M. Stead

*****

Scroll 1: In Another Time  
Chapter 1

Explosions were heard for miles as the ground quaked beneath. Ninja were scattered far and wide within the debris of fallen buildings and fiery piles of rubble amongst the once bustling and happy streets of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The cries of pain as well as anguish echoed in the alleyways as many of Konoha’s elite forces scrambled to not only stop the attacks, but to protect everyone around them.

“Damn it," A young ninja tripped slightly as she caught herself on a nearby wall. The wall shook slightly as she regained her composure and wiped the sweat from her brow. She gazed to her left and then her right. In all the years of being an elite ninja for this village, she had never seen it in so much disarray. Dusting off her uniform of bright red, she sprang from the area, nearly missing a few senbon that lodged themselves into the wall she was bracing against moments before.

“Get the wounded to the West end of the village," the young woman ordered a few underling ninja as she arrived in the center square, “there will be medical-nin on standby and ready to heal.” The young woman gazed up toward the pillars of smoke emerging from the North. More and more ninja were headed this way by the second. Deep down she knew the medical-nin would be overwhelmed by the amount of injured.  
“I sure hope Lady Tsunade knows what she’s doing," the ninja tried to pull her emotions together as another explosion sounded off from behind. The woman spun around as a familiar face emerged from some of the flames.  
“Anko," she sprang to meet the ninja face to face, “thank goodness you’re okay.”  
“Toshi-senpai!” The ninja answered with a weak smile. She hopped down from her perch wiping the blood from her forehead, “Thank goodness! Any word on what this is all about?”  
“Word has it that it's an invasion from some rouge nin from outside the village. I haven’t had a chance to speak to the hokage about it,” Toshi shook her head in remorse, “I’m just trying to gather most of our elite units to infiltrate the attack zones to take out whoever is doing this. Sadly I haven’t seen one Anbu since this has begun.”  
“The academy has been leveled," Anko grimaced tearing a piece of her trench coat to act as a bandage for the gash on her forehead, “luckily we got most of the kids out.”  
“And Iruka?” Toshi’s heart leaped. Anko shook her head grimly. Toshi and Iruka had been like brother and sister since their academy days. It would be natural for Toshi to want to check up on him.  
“He’s a grown man," Toshi assured herself out loud, “in the meantime, try to gather as many as you can for a counter. We’ll gather near the central office and figure out how to end all of this. In the meantime, I’ll try to see if I can locate the others, and maybe figure out what the hokage has planned.” Toshi sprang from the area as Anko gave a sign of discomfort.

Another explosion sounded off from Toshi’s left as the remains of the local Ichiraku ramen restaurant blasted into Toshi’s direction. She shielded herself from the blow and tumbled into a small crater within the street.  
“I can’t see two feet in front of me with all this mess," she growled picking herself up from the ground. Giving a huff of frustration, she wiped a small cut from her leg and quickly wrote the kanji for Ryu on the palm of her hand. Making a few hand seals, Toshi shut her eyes and centered the chakra to her feet.  
“Stone Dragon Jutsu," she whispered to herself as the ground around her feet crept up to her ankles. A small tremor vibrated beneath her as her eyes opened to reveal bright gold sclera, red irises, and black slits for pupils. The chakra surrounding her vision suddenly became more visible as well as the events around her seemed to slow down to a snail’s pace. She continued down the street as a familiar person came into view.

Iruka knelt over an injured ninja within the street opening as he gazed up in fear toward an unknown being standing over him. The ninja’s presence was malicious and the chakra around him blazed in fury, yet, oddly in pain. The man bore a frock of red spiky hair that emerged from his forehead protector. Stitched upon his billowing black robes were the all too familiar Akatsuki red clouds. Toshi gasped as she realized who the culprit of this attack truly was. Iruka shouted something incoherent to the ninja as the being lunged toward him, weapon in tow. Toshi’s eyes widened in alarm as the earth beneath her shook. Reading the situation in an instant, Toshi leaped to counter the ninja’s attack as another blaze of chakra entered the scene.

The ground felt electric as Toshi skid to a halt a few hundred feet from where Iruka was kneeling. Her knees quaked in horror as the hand of Hatake Kakashi reached out and grasped the ninja’s blade from striking Iruka.  
“You create a loud diversion so that you can investigate from the shadows, eh?” Kakashi spoke cooly toward the rouge ninja. Toshi was rooted in her spot, observing the entire scene. Both chakras from the opposing ninja were blazing hotter and more threatening than ever.  
“Please take the wounded one and get away," Kakashi ordered, “leave this scene to me.” Iruka didn’t question the order as he leapt from the area.

Toshi stood in her spot for what seemed like forever. She had known Kakashi nearly all of her life, and had only seen his chakra erupt to this extent only one other time. A flash of memory crossed her thoughts as he stood over her when they were fifteen. She had been injured during a heated battle with the copy ninja over a mistaken place of events, set up by her former teammates in an attempt to have them kill one another. Kakashi’s deadly stare shook every nerve in her body as he stood over her with the raikiri, a jutsu technique of his own. The raw energy shrieking from his hand menacingly. He was going to kill her.

Toshi was broken of her trance as Kakashi began speaking once more, this time more quietly. Toshi strained her ears to hear the conversation between the two ninja as they continued their deranged staring contest. She could only make out a few details. Something about the nine tailed demon that nearly destroyed their village over a decade ago, and the location of its whereabouts. Whatever the ninja was demanding, Kakashi was clearly not complying. Sweat began pouring from Toshi’s brow as she could feel the chakra within the rogue ninja grow hotter by the second. Whoever this was, Kakashi was clearly out matched.

“I’ve got to get to him," she concluded, “he can’t take this guy alone!” Toshi sprang into action as her eyes met Kakashi’s for a brief moment. The once cool and collected glare of Konoha’s Copy Ninja flickered in utter terror to the realization that she had been there the whole time. Noticing the change in demeanor, the rogue ninja darted his gaze toward Toshi’s direction. Yet, before the ninja could see what had caught Kakashi off guard, Kakashi flexed his wrist and snapped the ninja’s blade in two. The rogue ninja’s attention back on Kakashi, he darted back to strike with his foot. Quickly, Kakashi made a few hand signs slamming his palms into the ground.  
“Earth style," Kakashi shouted, “mud wall!”

Toshi skid to a halt as a thirty-foot stone wall emerged between herself and the two ninja. She shouted in alarm falling back, shielding herself from the debris. Toshi shouted in alarm as she was caught by two hands.  
"Easy there Toshi-sama," they answered, helping her up. Toshi spun around to meet the ninja.  
"Tozu," she dusted herself off, gazing back toward the wall, "thank goodness. Kakashi is behind that wall. I need all of your units to help me intervene." Tozu nodded his masked face in understanding as he motioned toward the handful of ninja that was accompanying him. Azamaki Tozu was a black-ops ninja. Skilled in most ninja arts, he had gained a reputation as sort of a rebel in Konoha. Tozu was part of the same clan that Toshi's old teammate, Saito, had been. In fact, Tozu was Saito's older brother by two years. Tozu had an aura of humbleness about him. When he was first assigned to her side, Toshi was suspicious of him. Overtime Tozu worked to gain her trust. She thought to herself as she gazed in his direction. It was nearly six months earlier that Tozu was assisting Kakashi in finding Toshi, when she decided to pursue Saito on her own, to avenge the near death of not only her best friend Iruka, but Kakashi himself.

Tozu had on more than one occasion publicly denounced his clan and their prejudice against the Hitteki clan. Toshi knew that she could trust Tozu. For the past few months that Toshi had been the leader of the Anbu black-ops, he was always respectable to her as well as loyal. He never gave a doubt that he was on her side.

"I saw the intruder," he commented, "the red clouds on his robes. I suspect he's Akatsuki." Toshi nodded her head snatching a kunai from her side holster.  
"He's alone in there," she tried not to sound more desperate than she really was. Tozu observed Toshi as he noticed her shuttering in fear. Toshi was still facing the wall, trying to figure a way on how to intervene with little notice to the enemy ninja from before. She knew that Kakashi wanted her out of the fight, even if it meant sacrificing himself.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Tozu suggested, "I've received orders from the top. You're needed elsewhere, Toshi-sama. The hokage needs as many units as possible to guard the village from any more intruders."  
"But," Toshi tried to reason as Tozu snatched her arm.

"I have my orders. Kakashi's safety is none of our concern. You're first in command of the Anbu black-ops. We can't afford to lose you as well." Toshi gazed upward again, wiping the sweat from her brow. She could hear the faint sounds of explosions on the other side. The ground shook faintly. She could tell that whatever was going on, it would be overwhelming for her friend.  
"Fine," she surrendered, gesturing toward both Tozu and the few ninja, "lead the way."

Tozu smiled faintly as she allowed him to escort her beyond the alleyway that they were standing in.  
"I'm sure the dragon is safe," Tozu tried his best to take her mind away from the events surrounding them, "it would be a shame for the Akatsuki to gain not only the nine tails, but the stone dragon as well." Toshi didn't answer. Another explosion erupted from behind as she skid to a halt on one of the rooftops. It was all that she could do to keep from running back. Kakashi's expression from before entered her mind. She had only seen that much fear in his eyes one other time. The night Saito and another childhood teammate, Ichitaro Taisuke, attacked both he and Iruka.

"GET AWAY!" Toshi screamed as she punched Kakashi in the face. The man flew backward from the jab as he fell against the wall. Toshi watched in horror as he slid to the ground, holding his jaw.  
"Toshi, please," he pleaded as she burst into tears.  
"Stay away from me!" Toshi pleaded shaking her head in hysterics. Kakashi watched her with widened eyes. Toshi's lip quivered as she noticed how his eyes shook in fear. Kakashi reached out his hand to try to stop her again. He knew what she was going through. Toshi, on more than one occasion, had labeled herself as a cursed ninja. Nearly anyone that got close to her, friend or family, had reached their end at some point in time due to some connection with her. The strike to his jaw wasn't because she didn't want his help. It was to keep him at bay in order to protect him. She knew that if he or even Iruka got any closer to her, it would mean their end. Toshi blinked back her tears as she ran from the area. Kakashi lifted himself gingerly from the ground. They had just been in the infirmary to see Iruka. The man's life was hanging by a thread due to the attack and Kakashi knew that Toshi was about to pursue Saito on her own.

The fight with Saito was a deadly battle. Despite her efforts, Saito had gained the upper hand. Even with the stone dragon, Toshi allowed her emotions and hate to take over. On many occurrences throughout the battle, the dragon wouldn't sync with her. This allowed Saito to gain the upper hand and nearly kill her. In one last hope of ending his life, Toshi thrusted her tanto into his torso. Saito answered her move by using a stone confinement technique, casing themselves in the remains of their mud clones. With Toshi pinned, Saito used the advantage by stabbing her in the back with a kunai. Before the weapon could strike, both ninja were lifted in the air and separated. Toshi slammed into the ground as she witnessed a bright flash of light. Saito's now lifeless body slammed into a tree as his assassin held him into place, staring eye to sharingan eye with him.  
"You will never hurt her again," Kakashi gave a low growl toward Saito as the electric currents from his raikiri shook his enemies lifeless body. Toshi instantly gave into her exhaustion, all the while trying to focus on what exactly had saved her.

She would wake again the next morning in the infirmary. The sound of faint snoring stirred her consciousness as she winced from the pain the night before. How had she gotten here, and who was it that intervened, saving her life? Toshi squinted her eyes to see Kakashi asleep on his arms as he leaned himself on her bed. Toshi gave a faint smile. His nose was visible from the mask and he looked like he had gained a black eye from his previous encounter with Taisuke. She carefully pulled the mask back over his nose as he jolted up in surprise.  
"Toshi!" He shouted in alarm as she chuckled in response, "You're awake." Toshi didn't answer as she pieced the events from the night before in her mind. She knew that despite her protests, he rescued her.

"Toshi-sama," Tozu knocked the woman out of her trance as laid a hand on her shoulder, "we have to go."  
"No," Toshi protested, leaping from the building and into what was left of a nearby square, "go on without me. The hokage will understand. Kakashi can't take that ninja alone. I've got to help."  
"This wasn't the hokage's orders," Tozu shouted as Toshi came to a halt. She spun around in alarm as Tozu lifted the bird-like mask from his head.  
"But you said the hokage needed--," Toshi accused as Tozu continued his explanation.  
"I said the orders came from the top. I didn't say they came from the hokage," Tozu joined her in the square as he placed another hand on her shoulder, "I have my orders, and I intend to carry them out."  
"Who's orders?" Toshi blinked in confusion brushing off his hand, "Besides the hokage, I would be the top, wouldn't I?"  
"I'm afraid," Tozu continued, "that there are other forces above you. My mission is to protect the stone dragon of the Adachi clan."  
"No," Toshi refused, backing away from the group of ninja. She glared around the square. Back at the wall, Toshi had counted only six black-ops. Standing in the square with her now, were nearly twenty.  
"Protect it?" Toshi growled at Tozu, "Or take it?" Tozu snapped his fingers as another Anbu joined his side. Toshi's eyes widened in alarm. The ninja was carrying an all too familiar object. Toshi observed its bright green and yellow color as the decorative tassels flapped silently in the wind. Tozu didn't blink as the Anbu unstrapped the item and slung it into his superior's hand.  
"I've already got it, Toshi," Tozu spoke calmly, strapping the binding scroll of the Stone Dragon Justu to his person. Toshi's nerves began to boil as she watch Tozu pat the scroll kindly, "I just need you to release your connection."  
"Once an Azamaki, always an Azamaki," Toshi shook her head with a grin, "I really gave you a benefit of a doubt, Tozu. Be honest. Where did you find it?"  
"We tortured the boy," he smiled cooly, "you'd be surprised how persuasive senbon are when used under fingernails." Toshi grit her teeth as her student Gato entered her mind. He was the only other ninja in the village who knew where she had hidden the scroll. After Saito's and Taisuke's attack, Toshi wasn't willing to take any chances. Gato was only a teenager. Just a child ninja finding his own way in this harsh world. For Tozu to torture him was to torture her family, and she wasn't about to let him get away with it.

Quickly Toshi slapped her hands together as she made a few quick hand seals. The ninja around her sprang toward her direction as her appearance melted down into wet earth. Tozu rolled his eyes in boredom as he lifted his hand to halt their attack.  
"Honestly, Toshi," he called out, "is this really necessary? As a member of the Azamaki clan and valued member serving under Danzo-sama, I hold my duty to gain and protect this village's secrets. Hiding from me is only delaying the inevitable. Before the day is through one of us will have this jutsu."

Toshi panted as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Leaning up against some wreckage on the outskirts of where the group of ninja were standing, she searched her mind on what to do next. Not only did she have Kakashi and Gato to worry about, now she was going to have to defend herself as well.  
"And what about your brother?" She called out, "All the things you denounced him for. He wanted the dragon also. What makes you so different from him?"  
"Saito was influenced from the very beginning," Tozu explained, "our first plan was to use him as a way to gain the dragon. He was weak, but ambitious to lead our clan. Giving him the false hope of obtaining the jutsu allowed us an opening to Adachi. We knew that if we could manipulate the hokage into adding him onto Adachi's team, then we would be able to get the secret. My father felt that adding a Hitteki to the team would only increase our chances against Adachi's lack of support. Hitteki clan members have always been weak. We just didn't expect for you to be so clever. This caused us to have to take matters into my own hands and gain your trust. If you thought I was against him and what my family stood for, then I would gain your favor. Taisuke on the other hand, was just another pawn. The Ichitaro has always served along side the Azamaki. He was just the reinforcement that we needed to get the scroll from Adachi." Tozu jerked his head at a few of his reinforcements. They each centered their chakra and leapt into the rubble around them.  
"Gato-sensei," Toshi barked, "you've been after the scroll since Gato had it?"  
"The Azamaki has been after the dragon since the first ninja world war," Tozu gave an amused chuckle as Toshi's eyes widened in surprise, "my great-great grandfather was stationed near Iwagakure when it was first witnessed by the Hidden Leaf. Trust me when I say, that the Hitteki nor the Adachi were our initial concern."

Toshi's mind was whirling. Tozu sounded like he was speaking in riddles. The truths being thrown at her one at a time were beginning to take a toll on Toshi's nerves. She centered her mind for a moment as she could feel the pulses of the chakra from the dragon ease her into a state of comfort.  
"I'm here," she could sense from the creature as it burrowed below her feet, "and I'm ready to fight when you are." Before Tozu could utter another word, Toshi made the hand seal of the dragon and allowed the ground below to engulf her fully, lowering her into the earth and under her would be assassins.

Like a flash Tozu whirled around as five Toshis sprang from the ground around him. The man caught off guard and the other Anbu caught by surprise, Toshi transformed her clones into an array of shuriken, pelting the ninja around her and allowing her to gain some distance in-between Tozu and his guards. Tozu reacted quickly slashing at the weapons aimed for him with his tanto, however Toshi had disappeared again.  
"She's in the ground," he called out to his reinforcements, "stay away from the earth." Yet it was too late. A eruption of rock and debris exploded from below, taking every Anbu guard along with it. Tozu stared upward as the massive body of Toshi's Ishi no Ryu ejected from the earth, careening directly toward him. With little to hold on to from the earthquake, Tozu rolled to his side stabbing his saber into the ground. He stared upward to be met with Toshi's racing heel as she dived downward from her hiding spot, slamming her foot directly into his face. Toshi felt the man's nose break under her shoe as she whipped a kunai from her side holster, stabbing him in the shoulder.

His body slammed into the ground as Toshi ducked and dodged the array of enemy senbon and shuriken that the other Anbu where flinging in her direction. The Anbu guards stared in amazement as her body slammed into a few of their comrades, melting down into mud.  
"Stone Confinement Technique," they heard her shout in the clearing as the mud around them hardened around their bodies like cement. Tozu wiped the blood from his face crawling up from the crater that Toshi slammed him in moments before. He fought the dizziness from his vision. He knew from her attack that she had given him a concussion. He tightened the scroll's straps to his side as he leapt toward her direction, but yet again was too slow.

Tozu yelled in alarm as the dragon's tail whipped out toward him in prejudice, slamming the wind out of his lungs. The dragon roared in his direction as the beast slammed back into the earth, emerging just in time to catch the man's body in the air. Toshi slammed a few more of her kunai into a few oncoming guards. The ninja fell aside lifeless as Toshi wiped the spattered blood from her neck and face. Tozu stared down at Toshi from the mouth of the dragon as her piercing stare caught his. He knew deep down that he picked a fight with a force he had little knowledge about. Gone was the weak kunoichi out to prove to the village that a Hitteki was worth something. She was a demon now, and she intended to kill him and anyone else willing to take what was hers.

"Enough," Toshi shouted toward the dragon as it dropped the near-lifeless body of Tozu. Tozu gasped for air, as he attempted to lift himself up from the ground below. He could still hear the wailing and the explosions around them as the Akatsuki continued their assault on the village. Tozu rolled to the side lifting himself up to meet Toshi face to face. She towered over him mercilessly, fingering a kunai in her right hand.  
"I'm not the only one, Toshi," Tozu warned with a deranged grin on his face, "there are many more where I came from. As long as that dragon lives within our world, someone will always be in pursuit of its power." Toshi gave a low growl as she met the man face to face.  
"I gave a vow when I took on this jutsu. That I would guard it and protect it from the slime of humanity such as you," she declared, "you killed my teacher, my family, and nearly killed the others closest to me. As long as I have the dragon's chakra flowing in my veins, you will never harness it's power."  
"Then I guess the trick is to remove that chakra from your veins," Tozu gave a sly grin melting down into a wet pile of mud. Toshi sprang back in alarm.  
"Mud Clone," she shouted, "but, I didn't see it!?"

Suddenly the dragon gave a piercing shriek as Toshi covered her ears in protection. She stared up toward the beast as its wail sent a painful shiver down her spine.  
"It's in agony," she gasped, "but how?"  
"Quite easily," Tozu answered her question as she stared up in horror.

"You see," Tozu began with a smile on his face, "while you were distracted with killing off my reinforcements and beating my lifeless body to a pulp, I was busy signing the binding contract to the dragon and allowing myself just enough time to siphon enough chakra to allow myself the ability to see through your jutsu." Tozu looked victorious as his sadistic grin grew wider. Toshi stared into his eyes. They were bright red and yellow. Within all of her fighting, he had merged himself with the dragon. Toshi spun her vision toward the dragon who was writhing and thrashing against the ground around them. The shockwaves of chakra that was hitting her feet were all too much to determine that the dragon was not only in pain but fighting the man as well to regain control.  
"It seems to not like its new master," Tozu grinned again as he unrolled the scroll. Toshi's eyes grew wider as he revealed his name written in blood and his muddy foot print on the contract.  
"Impossible," Toshi spoke out of breath as Tozu cackled wildly.  
"Now," Tozu rolled the scroll back up strapping it back to his back, "where were we?"  
"It won't yield to you!" Toshi's eyes began to well up as the pain from the dragon ached toward her very soul, "It's not a complete jutsu."  
"The dragon takes on whatever it's master desires, Toshi," Tozu strolled toward her, "you know as well as I do that it's the perfect weapon."  
"IT'S NOT A WEAPON," Toshi shouted as tears flung from her eyes, "it's a living creature! A partner! Not some tool that you can order around."  
"Let go of the dragon, Toshi," Tozu warned again, "you know as well as I do that I'm more powerful and more qualified to use this jutsu."  
"No," Toshi shook her head desperately trying to block out the screams emanating from the dragon. She could almost hear it within her mind. The suffering was becoming too much for her. She could feel her knees buckling under her from the amount of chakra the dragon was using. Tozu watched her with an amused grin.  
"I could kill you now, or allow the dragon to kill you instead," he pointed toward her knees, "it's ripping you apart, Toshi. Please, do yourself some good for a change and let it go. If you don't then you'll die." Toshi was resilient, she attempted to hold her stance as another shockwave of chakra shot into her legs, causing her to fall to her knees.  
"The scroll," Toshi stared up toward Tozu in thought as sweat dripped from her bloodstained face, "I have to destroy it. It's the only way to stop him. The only way to stop this agony."  
"It's not worth it Toshi," Tozu was speaking calmly, "there are others much more important in your life than this dragon. There are others who you can grow old with and live your life to it's fullest. All you have to do is let go. I will take the dragon, no questions or deals. I'm willing to let you live. The burden will no longer be on your shoulders. I will take the dragon no questions asked. I will take care of it and lead its future. Please let go. There is no need for you to feel this pain any longer." Toshi stared toward the ground as her body quaked in torment. She could hardly move as the screeching sounds of the dragon's wail grew louder within her mind.  
"Just let go," Tozu coaxed placing a hand on top of the kunoichi's head. His voice was beginning to tremble growing more impatient by the second. Toshi shut her eyes forcibly still grasping tightly to her connection to the Ishi no Ryu.

"NO," she glared up toward him with a scowl, "what's worth living if it's in a world with you at the helm of its power? There's too much hate and greed in your heart, Tozu. That is why the dragon is in pain, and that is why it's pleading for me to stop you. You haven't earned this jutsu. You haven't earned its respect!" Tozu's eyes widened toward her declaration as he snatched a kunai from his belt raising it high into the air. Toshi watched the blade race toward its mark, right between her eyes. Before the weapon struck, she shut her eyes to brace for its final blow.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate timeline from the original storyline of Naruto and the Hitteki Scrolls, Toshi must make a dire decision on how exactly to protect the world from her Ishi no Ryu jutsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> Hatake Scrolls (c) 2020 Jenny M. Stead

Scroll 1: In Another Time  
Chapter 2

"Toshi, dear," an echoing voice called out to her as Toshi stirred from her sleep. She lifted her eye lids as she noticed herself lying flat on her back in what looked to be water. The kunoichi lifted herself up from the floor as she strained her eyes trying to figure out where she was at. The place that she was in was pitch black aside from a dull orange light.  
"Toshi," the voice called out once more as Toshi rubbed her forehead in confusion. She patted her head franticly noticing that her forehead protector was missing. Quickly Toshi spun around, feeling around the water to try to locate where she had dropped it.  
"You won't find it here," the voice sounded calm yet stern. Toshi sprang up from the shallow water as she stared forward toward the light.  
"Who's there," she commanded, "who are you?" There was silence as Toshi squinted her eyes toward the beams of light shining in her face. A dark silhouette was making its way toward her silently. Toshi stared down toward the being in shock. They were gliding toward her, not a toe in the water.  
"I can understand why you would be alarmed to see me in such a state," the person replied, "after all, we've never formally spoken before."

Toshi shielded her vision as the glow became brighter. The stranger appeared to be illuminated.  
"I don't understand," Toshi's voice quivered, "am I dead?" The being stopped moving as they stood in silence to her reply. Toshi could feel her eyes stinging growing wet with tears.  
"I can understand why you would think that, Toshi," the presence of the stranger seemed warm. They seemed so comforting. A feeling as though she were meeting an old friend rather than someone she didn't know. Why was this person familiar to her, and how did they know her name?  
"Who are you," Toshi questioned again, this time more wary, "I can't help but feel like we've met." The stranger lifted their head once more as the water beneath Toshi's feet rippled in response. The being took another step forward to meet Toshi face to face. Toshi stared up toward the stranger. They were nearly a foot taller than her.

The entity appeared to be female. Their hair was tied neatly and ornately in shimada-style. Their bangs parted evenly down the center of their face while sporting kanzashi dangling at the end of each side. The ornaments appeared to be made of precious stones, jade, and gold. The being's face was ghost white with red marks connecting from the bottom of their eyes to the corners of the mouth, then back down the chin, almost puppet-like. Between the female's eyes was a bright jewel imbedded within their forehead. Toshi could feel her nerves tingle toward the sight of the person as they stared back down to her with a warm smile. The kunoichi squinted her eyes to get a closer look within the glowing light and the darkness. Her eyes widened to realize that sprouting out of the creature's forehead were two stone-like horns. The being opened her eyes as the piercing glow of yellow sclera, red irises, and black slits for pupils looked down on her fondly. It was the Ishi no Ryu.

Toshi could feel her knees buckle as she hit the ground, making a huge splash in the water. With her palms clenched against her knees, Toshi bent her head down trying to hold back the emotions that were spilling from her.  
"Why do you feel that you need to bow to me, Toshi?" The creature was amused toward Toshi's reaction. They knelt down and lifted Toshi off her knees, "I'm not a deity. I am but a friend."  
"I don't understand," Toshi was overwhelmed with emotion as she tried to calm herself, "if I'm not dead, where am I?" The kunoichi wiped her eyes staring back toward the face of her signature jutsu.  
"A pocket in time, exactly one millisecond away from the kunai striking you," the sprit of the Ishi no Ryu spoke calmly as she began to pace the room, "I've brought you here to discuss exactly what needs to be done about our little dilemma. You know as well as I that as long as I am within the mortal realm, I am a liability to it's way of life. You've seen how little I have control over my own free will. The ninja fighting you and I is correct. I am only a tool; a weapon to be used against an enemy."  
"No," Toshi disagreed, spinning around toward her, "you're more than that! You have always been more than that!"  
"Sadly, not everyone thinks the way you do," the dragon mused with a smile, "like your sensei before you, you have always had a mutual respect for my talents and have allowed me to fight with you rather than for you. The mortal world is a corrupt place, and until things change I'm afraid that my existence is something to be considered."  
"You're saying that I need to sever your ties to my world," Toshi hung her head, "as long as the Azamaki clan know of you then you're a liability."  
"As long as I'm part of the mortal world," the dragon sighed uncomfortably, "I will always be a liability; Azamaki or not. The ninja that has his grip on me, he speaks the truth." Toshi met the dragon eye to eye once more as she continued, "This struggle goes back a long time, Toshi. Before the leaders that you know as Kage, and back in the time of the great creation. Back when ninja were first granted the ability to use chakra." Toshi stood in silence as the dragon paced around her once more.

"That is neither here or there," she dismissed with a wave of her clawed hand, "these are minor details that others close to you will be able to elaborate on once we have escaped this dilemma. The reason I brought you here was to discuss exactly how we should deal with the one who calls himself Azamaki Tozu." Toshi nodded her head in understanding.  
"I guess we don't have a choice," the kunoichi sounded grim, "I just don't think it's fair to you, to have to sacrifice your life just to keep him from controlling you."  
The dragon gave another wave of its hand as a rocky throne grew from the pool of water below their feet. Toshi watched in interest as the dragon sat down.  
"The truth is, Toshi," she eyed Toshi regally, "there are two options. The first, you have already thought of; destroying my scroll. You are correct, destroying the scroll will surely stop Tozu. However it will cost you your life. You're connected to me, as well as Tozu. You both will die along with me." Toshi nodded in understanding.  
"But I sense a struggle in you, Toshi," the dragon stared toward her in interest, "you are willing to sacrifice yourself to save the ones closest to you. That has always been your will of stone as well as your will of fire. Yet, there is a desire within you to live just as much as there is a desire to die along with me." Toshi met her gaze. She stood in silence as the dragon contemplated out loud. She was reading the kunoichi like a book.

"Something, or should I say, someone is keeping you from fully committing to the first option."  
"We don't have a choice," Toshi interrupted. The dragon narrowed her eyes toward her in suspicion. Toshi was clearly avoiding the subject, "The objective is to keep you away from ninja like Tozu. He'll abuse the jutsu and take everything he can get his hands on. My world is not ready for that kind of terror."  
"If you want to destroy the scroll," the dragon rose from her seat as the rocky throne melted back into the water, "I will stand aside and allow you to. I have been in your world for thousands of years and I am ready to leave. I have always respected your judgement and you have never led me astray." Toshi nodded in response as the dragon began pacing once more.

"There is a second option," she stared toward Toshi with a glint of a smile, "however, there is a ninety-nine percent chance that you will not survive it." The kunoichi returned a startled stare. "The truth of the matter is, Toshi, your body is not physically built to be able to take on my full potential. Using this technique would require the user to open a minimum of the Gate of Healing to withstand the amount of pressure and the amount of stamina to be able to use me to my full potential." Toshi swallowed hard toward the thought as her knees began to quake again.  
"I can't even open one gate, let alone two," her voice was trembling as she stared up toward the dragon. The dragon nodded in response.  
"Which is why you will mostly likely not survive," the Ishi no Ryu continued, "this technique requires a lot of stamina, because you won't be in control of your own body. My full potential will require you to hand over your mortal vessel to use. You will be on the sidelines watching. I will fight for both of us and will only yield when you give me the word. I will only do so because of our history, and my full trust in you. In the end, after I am through, I will still live on and the threat will have been eradicated. However, the wear and tear on your body will more than likely kill you."

Toshi began pacing the floor. Both she and the Ishi no Ryu were pacing in a near infinity pattern in the water as they thought about the options.  
"Has anyone ever survived?" Toshi questioned as the dragon returned and interested gaze.  
"Only once," she smiled, "but the user at that time was one of most powerful ninja that I had ever worked with. He was able to walk away with minor breaks and bruises, but he did survive."

Toshi was torn. Even if she did survive, she would most likely never be able to move again. She stared down toward the water as her reflection stared back in thought. If she sacrificed herself then Tozu would die along with her, and the scroll would be gone forever. The threat would be defeated and the world would move on without her. It seemed to be the easier option, and the most effective. Toshi gave a huff of anxiety toward the decision as something within the flooded floor caught her eyes. A metallic glint sparkled within the water as it appeared to be floating up to meet her feet. Toshi's eyes widened as the all too familiar Konohagakure Hidden Leaf came into view. She knelt down and picked up the red sash and forehead protector gingerly as she stared back into its reflection. Her eyes widened in surprise as she shook her head in confusion. For just a moment, a pair eyes that weren't her own were blinking back at her. Toshi's nerves shuttered as she tried to deny what she saw. The dragon smiled kindly as she held out her hand toward the kunoichi.  
"I saw him too," she answered calmly. Toshi gave another timid swallow summoning all of her courage.

"Great Stone Dragon," she stared up toward her jutsu, "use me."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate timeline from the original storyline of Naruto and the Hitteki Scrolls, Toshi must make a dire decision on how exactly to protect the world from her Ishi no Ryu jutsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> Hatake Scrolls (c) 2020 Jenny M. Stead

Scroll 1: In Another Time  
Chapter 3

Tozu lurched forward as the kunai suddenly missed its target. Alarmed and agitated, Tozu stared toward the spot that Toshi once knelt in. She was gone.  
"Another mud clone?" Tozu shouted with a laugh straightening himself, "Honestly Toshi, you think you could do better than that?" The dust around them seemed to be swirling, creating a barrier or a cage. Tozu stood his ground as his vision caught a familiar silhouette perched at the top of the crater. He gave a small cough from the dust narrowing his eyes to get a better look.  
"No one move," he ordered the remaining Anbu surrounding the clearing, "she's just as connected as I am. I'm the only one who can sever her link. When I need your assistance I will call on it." The dust swirled around them like a vortex as Tozu eyed the silhouette. The dragon had disappeared seconds before Toshi, and apart from the surrounding explosions and wind, neither were making a sound.  
"Toshi," Tozu called again in sing-song, "enough with the theatrics. I can plainly see you staring me down. You're clearly out-matched. Fighting head on like this is going to give you no upper hand." The ninja stood in his spot waiting for her answer, yet there was none. Growing impatient and bored playing with his prey, Tozu unsheathed his tanto.

The ground beneath him quaked again as a piercing roar emanated from the kunoichi in front of him. A gust of wind blasted in Tozu's way as the dust cleared to reveal a very different Toshi from before.

The once battered face of his opponent was now without a scratch. Her hair appeared longer and was tied ornately in shimada-style with a long frock flapping in the wind, almost tail-like. Her bangs parted evenly down the center of her face while sporting kanzashi dangling at the end of each side. The ornaments sparkled in the light with precious stones, jade, and gold. Toshi's face was ghost white with red marks connecting from the bottom of their eyes to the corners of the mouth, then back down the chin, giving her an appearance of a puppet. Between Toshi's eyes, where her forehead protector once lay, was a bright red jewel surrounded by a set of stone horns. Tozu stared down toward her arms. Toshi's arms were cased in stone giving her them a clawed appearance, and her sleeveless overcoat was now tattered to shreds. Tozu took a timid step back as Toshi bared her fangs toward him.

Suddenly Toshi's body flickered and she was gone. Tozu whirled around trying to pinpoint exactly where she could be. The dust around them began to stir once more as Toshi made laps around the group of ninja, driving them further into the center of the clearing and surrounding them all in the dusty vortex. Toshi leapt into the air and dived down into the middle of their group. The ground beneath them erupted as she allowed her body to be swallowed whole by the earthquake. Tozu, attempting to regain his balance, slammed the blade of his tanto into the ground once more as the remaining ninja around him began flying into the air like rag dolls. Tozu's eyes grew wide as he realized that they weren't just being tossed airborne. Toshi was flinging them one by one. Within an instant Tozu joined them as his body was sent hurtling toward a nearby wall. Willing a fraction of the dragon's chakra, he shielded himself from impact and skidded to a halt.  
"Nice try, Toshi," he goaded dusting himself off, "but you can't beat me with the drag--" His words were halted as another roar emanated from Toshi within the dust cloud. Tozu brandished his tanto again as Toshi spun out of the earth as though it were water. He flipped forward to escape her attack, but realized that even with the dragon jutsu, he was too slow. Toshi slammed her heel into the ground as four pillars shot into the air. The kunoichi threw herself toward the pillars kicking each toward Tozu and launching them at him like senbon. Tozu attempted to dodge left and right, however each pillar found its mark. He attempted to make a few hand seals to regain his control on the jutsu as Toshi dived back into the ground. When the dust cleared again, Tozu shouted in alarm as Toshi sprang out from under him, slamming him into the earth.  
"I still have control," he spat in rage as Toshi lifted him up by his collar blasting a high pitched roar into his face. Tozu used the opportunity to snatch the woman by her arm and slam a kunai into her shoulder. Toshi rolled to her left, wrenching the weapon from its spot. She glared down toward the blood in alarm as Tozu melted down into a wet pile of mud. Taken off guard from the ruse, Toshi circled back around as the real Tozu emerged from the dust cloud, stabbing an array of senbon into her chakra vital points.

Toshi shrieked, this time in agony. She stared down toward her hands attempting to flex her fingers.  
"This is what I was afraid of," the dragon spoke warily within Toshi's mind, "I don't have any other choice."  
"I know the risks," Toshi encouraged, "DO IT!"  
Tozu sprang back as the chakra emerging from Toshi's body began whirling around her like a typhoon. Her eyes stared back at him, now blazing crimson. The dragon clamored again, shooting the senbon out of her arms and straight at Tozu's body. The man ducked swiftly as a few of them grazed his face. He peered up toward Toshi watching her body vibrate; the wind burning the skin around her legs and arms. Her face was still solid white, but the yellow and black were no longer visible in her eyes. Toshi hunched her body over as the stone-like claws dug themselves into the dirt, ready to launch her toward the man like an animal. Tozu hastened for a few more senbon from his back waste sack to get ready to strike again, but he wasn't given the chance.

Toshi was too quick for him. Instantaneously Tozu was tackled to the ground as Toshi pounded her claws into his body. Tozu shouted in agony as she savagely swiped at him, launching him back into the wall. Before Tozu could regain his balance, Toshi was back on top of him, driving him further into the ground. Between gasps of air, he starred up toward her face. This wasn't Toshi anymore. It was clear that whatever had possessed her was going to kill him one way or another. Blood spilled from his mouth as Toshi continued thrashing him over and over again. The chakra blazed from her, emanating off so strong and so solid that it in itself was beating the man into the earth along with her raging claws.

Meanwhile within her mind, Toshi was watching in horror at the dragon's one sided battle with Tozu. She could feel the dragon's chakra as well as her own pour from her body. It wouldn't be very long and she would be dead right along with Tozu. The dragon, while a very powerful entity, still had its limits, and whatever limits that it had set for the both of them, the dragon had clearly brushed aside. Its uncontrollable rage toward Tozu was an anger that she had never felt before. It didn't care if the shinobi was dead. To the dragon Tozu was none other than a stain on the pavement, at it was willing to kill Toshi to destroy him. The kunoichi could feel her emotions rising as she watched his lifeless body flail back and fourth with each blow the dragon threw.  
"I can't let this go on anymore," she huffed, "if the dragon continues, they'll be no chance of me walking away from this fight."

The dragon gave another piercing roar into Tozu's face as it lifted Toshi's clawed fist to throw another punch.  
"STOP!" Toshi shrieked within her mind as the dragon hesitated. Toshi's eyes widened in horror as the creature attempted to defy her command in its blind rage, "I SAID STOP! YOU GAVE ME YOUR WORD!" The creature roared again as it attempted to shake her grip on its control.  
"I said STOP!" Toshi made the hand seal for ryu as she centered her last bit of chakra into her own vessel, "I am in control now." The dragon gave a huff of exhaustion, calming from its fit, as the stone around Toshi's arms began to chip and fall away. The horns shrank back into her head as her pasty complexion melted back to her normal skin color. Toshi blinked her eyes as she felt the dragon's presence diminish from her body. She was now sitting on her knees next to Tozu; his now lifeless body staring back up at her covered in blood. Toshi stared into his eyes, they were no longer connected to the dragon. A wave of exhaustion unlike she had ever felt hit her as the stinging sensation of burnt and broken skin emanated from her forearms and her legs. She gasped for air as the feeling of at least two broken ribs ached at her sides. Toshi gave a slight cough attempting to breathe. Each gasping cough was answered by a shockwave of pain at her chest. She could barely lift her arms. Toshi gazed down toward her legs as her eyes widened in shock. One of her legs was clearly broken as it lay unnaturally twisted. The explosions continued around her as she attempted to lift her mind from the wearied fog that she was succumbing to. The dragon warned her that this would happen, and she took on the risks for a slight chance that she would walk away from it. Toshi's body clenched onto the minuscule bit of chakra that she had left. It was the only thing keeping her alive. Gingerly lifting one of her arms, Toshi winced as she attempted to wipe the sweat pouring from her face. She shut her eyes from the pain as a deafening POOF sounded off next to her.

Toshi watched in terror as the dead body of Azamaki Tozu vanished into the dusty air. She spun her view upward as Tozu's bloodstained and deranged grin glared down at her. Tozu lifted his tanto into the air and over Toshi's defenseless body. She gave a soft cry in agony bowing her head for the blow. There was no turning back now. She had exhausted every chance she could take in order to save herself and her jutsu.

There was a cry, and a feeling of rain dripping down on Toshi's head, followed by the sounds of a tanto clanging against the ground. Toshi stared toward the earth observing the droplets. They were blood. Her eyes widened in surprise realizing that they weren't her own. Toshi stared up toward Tozu. He was still positioned over her, his hands outstretched as though he were still holding onto his blade. However now, there was another blade protruding out of him as though stabbed from behind.

"I have got to get some kind of tracker on you!" A voice scolded from behind the ninja. The being threw Tozu's lifeless body aside as though it were a sack of rubbish, and glanced back down at Toshi with a cocky grin. Toshi could feel her eyes welling up as her lip quivered in relief.  
"K-Koji?" She whimpered attempting to hide her pain. The young ninja smiled back toward her as he gazed around the area.  
"I knew you were tough," Ikitani Koji scratched his head, "but I didn't think you were this tough. These guys were in Root. As soon as I heard that Danzo sent them after you, I had to intervene. Theres not an Azamaki within a yards distance that wouldn't use this attack as a way to get that dragon from you." He beamed toward her holding out his hand.  
"Come on," he urged, "there's plenty to do. We've got plenty of people that need our help and the dragon's help as well."  
"I can't," Toshi answered with a shake of her head, "my leg is broken and my arms are burned severely. I've barely got enough strength to get up. If I hadn't stopped the dragon when I did, I don't think I would have been able to walk away from this." Koji gave an inquiring stare toward the woman as he thought over her words.  
"You look like hell," he commented dryly, "either way, you're my responsibility. I have to make sure you walk away from all of this unscathed. We have to get to the hokage and figure this out. Even if you can't walk, you can still use your brain." Toshi nodded her head in agreement as Koji knelt down next to her. He attempted to lift her on his back as Toshi gawked up toward the sun peeking out from the pillars of smoke clouding Konoha.

"What is that?" She whispered as Koji glanced in the direction she was staring at.  
Toshi's blood ran cold as she watched a figure float above them, their arms splayed out as though they were surveying the village below. The kunoichi squinted her eyes recognizing the billowing black robes with the red clouds of the Akatsuki. The being had a spiky frock of red hair sticking out of his forehead protector, and piercings protruding up and down his face. Toshi let out a small gasp as she realized it was the ninja from before. The one left to fight Kakashi. Toshi felt a quake from under her feet as she wrenched herself from Koji's grasp. She let out a yelp slamming her feet into the ground, making the hand seal of the snake.

Koji shouted in alarm as a dome of earth engulfed the two ninja. Within an instant Koji heard the screams and eruptions from under the earth as Konoha was leveled above them.

To Be Concluded...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate timeline from the original storyline of Naruto and the Hitteki Scrolls, Toshi must make a dire decision on how exactly to protect the world from her Ishi no Ryu jutsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> Hatake Scrolls (c) 2020 Jenny M. Stead

Scroll 1: In Another Time  
Chapter 4

The crowds around Konoha were dispersing excitedly as Kakashi made his way to the west training grounds. There was already a camp set up at that location where many of the victims of the attack were being treated for their wounds. He smiled to himself in pride overhearing the many conversations around him as he made his way through the ruins of the village.  
"The fox boy," many of the Leaf's citizens were gossiping, "he defeated the attackers. It's because of him that we're all alive." Kakashi gave a sigh of relief from it all. Uzumaki Naruto, his student, had come so far from being known as a nuisance within the village. He was now deemed a full fledged hero. An Akatsuki member named Nagato had attacked the village head on with many doubles of himself. Many ninja lost their lives in the invasion, but somehow Naruto talked Nagato into bringing every single one of them back to life. Even Kakashi's life had been taken during the battle. He stayed deceased long enough to reunite with his father beyond the vale, but then was pulled back into the land of the living. When Kakashi awoke, he sought out his student beyond the gates of Konoha and carried him back to the village where everyone celebrated his name. Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets as he allowed himself to bask in it all. While there would be quite a lot of rebuilding, everyone was safe and sound.

"Kakashi-san," Koji shouted exiting one of the tents in the camp, "I heard the news." Kakashi nodded his head observing the man. Koji appeared to be even more tattered than the others around them that had come back to life.  
"What happened to you," Kakashi couldn't help but ask as Koji shook his head forebodingly.  
"Toshi's inside if you're looking for her. I have some reporting to do, so I can't stay long," he answered gesturing toward the tent. He placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, "Try to prepare yourself before entering. Not all of us were so lucky." Kakashi's heart leapt to his throat as he could feel himself break out in a cold sweat. Koji didn't say another word as he left the camp and further into the village. 

The copy ninja stood at the entrance of the tent for what seemed like a lifetime. Gone was his happy demeanor and light heartedness. Koji's cryptic message about Toshi settled on him anxiously. He was dreading entering the tent. He had lost many friends as well as family due to war, and the thought of Toshi falling victim set heavily on his mind. He shook his head of the thought. Toshi was stronger than that, she seemed so invincible. However, so did his sensei and so did his father. Kakashi gave a deep breath as he pushed himself to move forward.

There were a few medical-nin in the tent clearing a couple items away from an operating table. Each one of them appeared to have the same grim expressions on their faces. He watched them all pass by without a word as they exited the tent with their equipment. Kakashi's view moved toward Iruka, who had been sitting next to a cot. The man's head hung sadly as he rose from the stool. Kakashi stared down at Toshi on the bed. She appeared lifeless.  
"I'll be outside if you need me," Iruka commented making his way out of the tent. Kakashi's nerves shuttered as he observed the young woman before him.

The doctors had cut away the arms of her long sleeved uniform as well as the legs of her pants. All four appendages were wrapped in thick gauze and appeared to be bloodstained. Her leg was placed in a splint, and the braces surrounding her chest protruded from under what was left of her uniform. Kakashi took the stool that Iruka was sitting on earlier and placed it closer to her bedside. He sat down watching her closely. She wasn't moving nor did she appear to be breathing. She looked as though she was in a coma, or worse dead. Kakashi took her hand gingerly as he winced toward the burn marks peeking out of the gauze. What had she gone through after he summoned his mud wall jutsu? He wanted to kick himself for earlier. Here he was summoning this technique to keep her out of harms way, only to have her experience this. Kakashi studied the rest of her body. This was clearly not an attack from Nagato. This had to have been something else.

"Idiot."

Kakashi snapped his head upward toward her whisper. The shinobi gave an audible gasp as he stared toward Toshi's face. Her eyes were barely open and she was giving him a piercing scowl. He swallowed hard giving her his undivided attention, still holding onto her hand.  
"When are you going to learn that you can't--," Toshi grit her teeth in pain as she struggled to talk, "you can't fight these battles on your own anymore?" Kakashi's eyes began to tear up as he fought to keep his emotions under control. Toshi gave another huff as she allowed a tear to fall from her eyes. "I can't help you win if I'm sitting on the sidelines." She opened her eyes again as Kakashi's teary gaze met hers. "You need to let me fight next to you!" Toshi burst into tears from both her emotions as well as the pain from her injuries. Kakashi allowed his tears to fall tightening his grip on her hand. After a moment of silence, aside from the soft sobs emanating from both of them, Kakashi wiped his eyes as he lowered his mask to stare at her fully. He was relieved that she was alive, but devastated at what cost that Toshi paid to gain such injuries.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
"I'm sorry too," she answered with a wry grin, "after I bounce back from this, we have a lot to talk about."  
"I've got all the time in the world," Kakashi gave a crooked smile in return.

THE END


End file.
